prometheusfandomcom-20200222-history
Meredith Vickers
Meredith Vickers Meredith Vickers is a Company Suit aboard ship in the film Prometheus. Vickers character is played by Charlize Theron. She is considered as 'Mission Director' for Prometheus' mission, and is there for insuring the financial interests of the Weyland Corporation are maintained and that the crew of Prometheus achieve set misson goals on LV223. Vickers is the first person out of stasis as they approach LV223 quickly showering and dressing before communicating with David. Later after the crew have finished in the Mess Hall and checked their stations they are called into the Cargo Bay for a presentation by Vickers, Holloway and Shaw. There they use a WMCD device capable of displaying across the entire width of the bay, first Vickers discusses the importance of Prometheus' mission followed by Shaw and Holloway. Once Prometheus' crew are informed about Prometheus' mission and their questions have been answered they all take up their stations for landing. Once landed the crew journey into the Alien Temple with Vickers and the flight crew staying onboard. There they can monitor the team with the equipment on the Bridge, and once Fifield has released the spectagraphs the information about the Temple's structure is relayed to the HoloTab were the data is displayed as an image of the internal structure allowing the crew to navigate the corridors. As soon as they reach the Ampule Room their journey is cut short from an approaching storm with only time to grab a Biomask found at the entrance before Vickers calls them back aboard Prometheus. All but Fifield and Millburn are able to return, Vickers leaves the flight crew to check on their safety before they can be collected the next day. During the night she returns to the Bridge checking their safety and sharing a conversation with Janek, which she later spends a moment with. The following day the crew set off with one less NR6, with David taking the other available NR6 journeying separately into the Temple allowing him to follow a signal from a life source discovered the night before. Meanwhile Holloway falls ill when the other crew discovers Millburn's dead body in the Ampule Room and this cuts their search for Fifield short, rushing back to the ship as quickly as they can. There they find that Vickers is waiting for them in the Cargo Bay holding a flamethrower and refusing to allow Holloway back aboard and ignoring Shaw's cries to somehow try to save him. With the request of Holloway, and a thought about her's and the crew's safety she burns Holloway, killing him and stopping any pathogens aboard the craft. Later Vickers talks to David after he returns knowing he had spoken to Weyland, who had also been on the craft but in a separate room unbeknown to all the crew, Vickers is informed that Weyland will be out of stasis soon. Once Weyland has emerged from stasis David and the remaining mercenaries help him into an exo-frame which allows him manoeuvrability, Vickers joins him as this is occurring spending a moment with him before they set off for the Derelict and the Engineer in his Sarcophagus. Weyland takes with him David, Ford, Shaw and Jackson leaving Vickers and the rest of the surviving crew aboard Prometheus. Later Shaw returns as the only survivor stating that 'the Engineer must be stopped at all costs', Janek and the flight crew decide to take off and stop him using Prometheus, with Vickers wanting to go home uses an Ejection Pod moments before the impact, landing safely and teaming up with Shaw on the surface. Prometheus collides with the Derelict causing it to descend back towards the surface and as it does crushes a fleeing Vickers and almost crushing Shaw who evades the rolling craft. Further It is thought that Vickers could be a synthetic. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Prometheus Crew